Talk:Berok
The town on the picture appears to be bigger than the one on the picture here :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:12, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :It ís bigger: Berok has 1,966 inhabitants, old Ankélot'apca (Centruñ) 803 :P --OuWTB 13:22, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :: :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:30, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Ankélot'apcanska cities tend to be small, as they hardly grow. Instead, we create new towns, such as Naksterpi :o --OuWTB 13:33, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::I see :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:37, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::You do? :o --OuWTB 13:42, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::No, my eyes are vkised LO 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:45, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: :( --OuWTB 13:47, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Now my eyes are opened again so now I do see :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::It's a miracle :o --OuWTB 13:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::And as my eyes are opened, I don't make such foolish tupo's like "vkised" :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:52, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Not too sure about those tupo's though :P --OuWTB 13:56, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::That one was on purpose though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:58, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nice try though :P --OuWTB 14:03, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Whatever I should answer now though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:41, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::It's clear that I've got the retorical powers of a Lovian head-admin though :o --OuWTB 15:42, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::But you aren't the Burenian head-admin though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:26, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::No, but I am the Burenian head-editor though :o --OuWTB 06:51, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::But I am the Burenian head-founder though :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:52, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::There only is one founder though :o --OuWTB 11:06, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::So I am right though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:04, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Well, yes, but it's slightly double-up though :o --OuWTB 14:38, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Tsss... :P That comment doesn't end in "though" though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 05:36, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::: :o I hadn't even noticed we were ending all the comments in "though" though :o --OuWTB 08:17, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Tsss... You should've though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:02, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::I shouldn't've though :o --OuWTB 14:09, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm not sure whether you are klýxeffing though :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:16, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm pretty sure it's klýxefing though; there is no geminate there in Burenian though :o --OuWTB 14:43, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm not sure about that either though; in English consonants would be doubled in this case though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:52, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/travel#Verb - I thought the Americans had a lot of influence on Burenia though :o --OuWTB 15:21, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::"S(p(l))itting", "letting", "knitting", etc. are examples with double consonants though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:30, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You seem to miss that the stress on "klýxef" and "traveling" falls before the weak syllable though :P --OuWTB 17:09, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::But the netakavíhki neamérikànì form is still "travelling" though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:16, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::That's true, but how would the derivation from the word "klýxeff" be then though? :o --OuWTB 18:09, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm pretty sure that word doesn't exist though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 05:36, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I'm pretty sure you do not speak Ankélot'apcanska though :o --OuWTB 06:34, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I have a feeling that the word "klýxeff" doesn't exist in Ankélot'apcadijålekt either though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:54, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :o You don't understand this though :o --OuWTB 16:56, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You know I'm not the linguist here though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 18:27, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::That's true though :o --OuWTB 21:04, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Not the first time something I say is true though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:19, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::One of the few times though :P --OuWTB 09:01, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::That's not true though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:43, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::But it is though :o --OuWTB 15:48, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::One of us is lying though :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:15, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::And that one is not me though :P --OuWTB 09:31, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Unless yóú are the one whoś lyiŋ ðou :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:36, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::At least I'm not forgetting to add "though" no more though :o --OuWTB 10:36, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::But you don't æd "ðou" ðou :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:00, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::If you gonna use a respelling, you gotta use it more consistently though :P --OuWTB 16:21, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Iŋliš sbêĺiŋ mei bí sôpouzd tu bí è mësss ðou :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:17, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You're only uglifying it even more though :P --OuWTB 18:01, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ai ǽm strèśiŋ its àglinès ðou :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 19:15, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::You are stressing you are inconsequent though :o --OuWTB 21:15, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Iŋliš Spèĺiŋ is iŋkonseqŵèndt ðou :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 06:35, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::If you want to use a respelling, then it least make it consistent though :P --OuWTB 13:05, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Eye am not sure weather the English langwidge was indented to bee spelt conzicwently though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 13:37, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::It was rather consistent until about 1200 :o --OuWTB 13:41, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::If we were doing this competitively, it'd now be 2-1 for me though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:00, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Well, I would not include "ðou" though :P --OuWTB 14:23, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::I would though :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:31, October 28, 2013 (UTC)